fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Simon
Simon (シモン, Shimon) was part of Team Jellal, a group of former slave children who attempted to rebuild the Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System. He died to protect Erza Scarlet from Jellal Fernandez. Appearance :Voice Actor: J. Michael Tatum (English), Kim Foster (English; child), Yasuyuki Kase (Japanese), Not Known (Japanese; child) Simon was a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs. During his time in the Tower of Heaven, although not as large or muscular as he'd grow in later years, he was more well-proportioned. His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. Simon had dark eyes and a wide, rectangular face, with a flat nose and a noticeably prominent jaw. The Young Past Days As a child, Simon's attire was that of a slave in the Tower of Paradise, which consists of a sleeveless shirt and a pair of light pants reaching down below his knees, held up by a simple, rudimentary rope belt tied in a knot on the front. During the revolt in the Tower of Heaven when he was a child, Simon got struck in the face by a Magical blast, something which seemingly left him partially disfigured. To The Days He Died As a member of Team Jellal, a grown up Simon switched to a different, distinctive outfit: most of his muscular upper body was left exposed, being only covered by a large, light cloth passing over his left shoulder and going down below his waist, where it was tied by a light sash, plus a single, dark sleeve on the left arm, bearing two light stripes vertically going down it, from the shoulder to the cuff. The cloth crossing his chest diagonally had its edges adorned by a series of dark pyramids, and bore in its middle several dark, larger motifs, highly reminiscent of double-edged axes. Simon also wore a pair of extremely loose dark pants, almost reaching down to his ankles, which made his thin legs look larger, and a simple pair of light, ankle boots. Simon's left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban. Gallery Personality As a member of Team Jellal, Simon always retained a cool, detached demeanor, hardly showing any emotion, and being seemingly willing to help Jellal to realize his plan, at the cost of Erza's life. This, however, was revealed to be false: Simon pretended to follow Jellal's orders, while in fact was the only one among his teammates to have seen through their old friend's deception. He had proven to be logical and cautious, carefully examining situations before taking further steps and choosing retreat or escape if pitted against an insurmountable opponent, as well as being willing to wait for a long time before carrying out his plans for the sake of his friends and allies. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel **Lucy Heartfilia **Happy **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Juvia Loxar *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji *Team Jellal **Wally Buchanan **Shô **Millianna Family *Kagura Mikazuchi (younger sister) Neutral *Jellal Fernandez Rivals Enemies *Trinity Raven **Ikaruga **Vidaldus Taka **Fukuro Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): A form of Magic which Simon employed in an exclusive, peculiar way, taking advantage of the physical element of the Magic itself, instead of the more common, ghostly apparitions wielded by most users of Darkness Magic. *'Dark Moment' (闇刹那 Yami Setsuna): One of Simon's known spells, which allowed him to remove all the lights within a wide range that is enough to cover an entire casino hall, turning everything pitch black. This prevents opponents from seeing their surroundings while distracting them and putting them at a disadvantage. Simon and his allies, on the other hand, were apparently capable of perfectly maneuvering in the darkness, being seemingly unaffected by the spell. However, opponents who can see in the darkness will be unaffected by such spell. To cast Dark Moment, Simon was shown performing hand gestures with both of his arms, moving his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and the others bent. *'Dark Burst': Simon looks at his opponent and, after summoning forth his Magic Seal, triggers an explosion strong enough to destroy a bar. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): Simon could communicate with other people away from him through their thoughts, being capable of remaining in contact with his teammates from afar. To converse with them, he placed his left hand's outstretched index and middle fingers on his head's side, something which allowed the words he pronounced to reach others. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Durability: Simon was shown to be quite resilient: during his time as a slave, he survived being struck on the face by a Magical blast which left him disfigured; later on, he endured Fukuro's Judgement Hou which pierces clean through his chest. Lastly, he was shown taking on himself the brunt of Jellal Fernandes's Altairis spell, an attack whose power is said to rival that of a meteor, and talk afterwards with his body still in one piece. However, the latter feat resulted shortly thereafter in his death. Enhanced Strength: As evident of his muscular and massive build, Simon possessed a high amount of physical strength: he was shown sending Juvia Loxar crashing through a bar counter several meters away from him, breaking the bar counter she was sitting at in the process, with only a careless slap of his left hand. The fact that he managed to physically hurt her is also worth noting, due to the woman's body being composed of intangible water. Keen Intellect: Despite his grunt appearance, Simon was clever and hard to fool: he was capable of seeing through Jellal's deception, which had all of his fellow slaves deceived without a suspect, and through Gray Fullbuster's Ice Dummy with ease; the latter was even used by Simon to his own advantage, in order to feign Gray's death and gather some powerful Mages at the Tower of Heaven, which would have helped him to stop Jellal's crazy plan. History Simon lived a happy life with his younger sister Kagura Mikazuchi in Rosemary Village, the same place where Erza also grew up. He was kidnapped as a child and taken as a slave to build the R-System, otherwise known as the Tower of Heaven. It was there that he made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Millianna and Shô, as they weathered the cruel methods of their captors. One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good. But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Simon and his friends to stay and finish the tower. However, Simon didn't believe in Jellal`s ruse, because he believed that Erza wouldn't do such a thing. After eight years, the tower was completed. Synopsis Tower of Heaven Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Simon's family Category:Rosemary Villagers Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Darkness Magic Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Super-Human Durability Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Slaves Category:Former Slaves Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Former Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deceased